


Bonding Under the Rain

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Just had a spark of a idea to write some family fluff just because it was raining today qwq
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657591
Kudos: 13





	Bonding Under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using my radiodust fankiddos in tis thou ^^'
> 
> Just another notes fer tis
> 
> ▪︎Angelica = Male/Older  
> ▪︎Rika = Male/Younger/Rorru's twin  
> ▪︎Rorru = Female/Younger/Rika's twin
> 
> AlsoyestadsthenamesIcameupferthetwinsImsorryqwq

Ever since there are more mouths to feed in the family, both Angel and Al used to switch places on who goes to work and who's watching over the kids. Most of the time Al has to be the one watching the kids, since one of their kids is quiet a "Daddy's favorite" per se

But as time passes & Hell goes to weather where it rain blood, not water from the sky, but blood. It might be bad luck for a human soul to see blood rains as bad luck for their lives, but to the demons, some of them. The rain are music filling the silency of their lives

And since today it was raining badly, both parents got to stay at home with the little rascals that is their children

"Daaddd, Rika is stealing my comb again!" whined one of their daughter who were holding Fat Nuggets on her lap, as she got a glare from the crimson haired demon beside her

"No, I'm not!" He responds back with a huff

"Yes, you are!" She barked back with a glare to his way, as the male beside her clenched his fists with a pout, before butting heads with her

"Nu uh!"

"Ya uh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya uh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya uh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya uh!"

"Nu uh! You've been using it for hours! It's my turn to use it!" The male accuses as she gasped at him

"How dare you accuse me such a thing, brother?" She said dramatically with her hand on her chest, crossing her arms after

"I've just been using it for a day. No biggy" she added, shrugging as she did nothing wrong, while her brother huffed at her comment

"But you still use it more than I do, Sister. And It's MY turn now to use it. Big bro said so"

His sister snorts at his comeback as she spoke up "Are you sure, big bro said it's your turn, Rika? I didn't hear that Big bro said anythin' that it's your turn now.... _Baby brother_ "

This seems to make her brother growled at her and points a finger at her "I'm NOT the baby brother here. You are! I was born an hour earlier than you, _Little sister_!"

Rika's sister only burst to a laugh at his accusation "In your dreams, brother. Just admit it, I'm one hour older than you~"

Rika only gets more huffy at his sister's teasing as his ears bends backwards, glaring at her with the cutest pout while Rorru only smirking like a sly vixen finally getting her way straight in and out without an eye to caught her doings

Rika sighed as he mumble out his response "Fine... you win--" "Yay!" Rorru cheered and pulling her brother to hug and nudgy from her as he growled, trying to pull away from his sister, Rorru's hug, as Fat Nuggets are hopped away from her lap to let her hug her brother in ease

Angel shakes his head as he had a smile on his face after watching the twins banter over who gets the comb to the topic of who's the first one born from the other. And usually Rorru wins the argument on that topic specifically

"Is it this one you want, Dad?" Calls out another voice from the other room, coming in to the room the rest was resting quietly

Al's ear twitched at the voice, as his glance was still at the window, as his head turn to see who's beside him once he felt another being accompanied the sofa

Al smiles as he nods "Yes. Do you remember where we left of, dear?"

"Mmhhmm! It's on page... 12 right?"

Alastor chuckled "I see you are more ahead, huh?"

The being beside him who are his son giggled as his tail wags with a nod "Yup! I stayed up all night to perfect the last lesson you teach me, Dad!"

Angel who was on the sofa beside Alastor, perks into the conversation

"Aaww, honey you know you'll be grounded if you stayed up again~" he teased playfully, booping his son's nose as it cause a giggle out of him

"But Dad..."

"No buts, Angelica or not I'll have to take your book collection away"

Angelica had his ears bends down at the fact that his collections of books will be taken away

"Y-You serious?" Angelica stutter slightly as Angel frowned when he noticed that his son is about to cry, as he pulls Angelica to his lap, caressing his cheek

"Oh baby, no. I was kidding you know?" He said, rubbing his thumb on Angelica's cheeks as Angelica smiles up to his father

"Okay. I won't do that again" he said as Angel grinned and patted his son's head, who which giggled and hugged Angel happily, and Angel returned the hug with his lower limbs, before letting go when Angelica scoot out from his lap & sat beside Alastor, waiting for Al to give him instructions on what he should learn next for today

Fat Nuggets hopped up the sofa only to be pulled away by Rorru who hold them by their arm as she sat beside Angel, grinning up to him, before she spotted Angelica and snickered

"Big bro being a nerd again~" she teased, as Angelica shot her a side glare while he continue to listen to Al's teaching

"Quit teasing him, Sis!" Rika shot back, only to catch her attention to him

Huffing with a smirk "Never! I can do whatever I do, you know" she said

Rika rolled his eyes, as he was combing his hair with the comb he snatched away from her, before a smirk formed on his face as a idea popped in his mind

He turned around and stands up, walking up to her, and as he sat beside her, he speaks up "Sooo...... does this mean I can tease you too~?"

Rorru shot up and she glared at her brother "No! I'm the only one that can tease here. And that's that!" She declared with her arms crossed and back turn away from her brother

"Is that so~?" Both Angel and Rika said in unison, which only to cause Rorru to be flustered by her Dad & her brother, playfully pushing her father away and tackling down her twin to the ground as Fat Nuggets hopped to Angel's lap as the twins playfully fight each other to the ground, laughing and giggling

As their attention was cut away short when they saw something emerging out from the floor, both of them stare at it in awe, as it pops away quickly as they both frowned when it does

Angelica grunts in frustration as he muttered some curses under his breath, as Al only patted his back and said "You'll learn to control it once you are more patient with it"

Angelica pouts a bit as he spoke up "And if I never get to control it. Are all what I learn a waste then?"

Al let out a chuckle as he rub circles behind his son's back "No, my dear. Only time will tell if you let them" he said, bringing a smile at his son's face, and nods at him

"Oh... okay" he said, smilling up to his father

"Now, let's start that again, shall we?" Al asked, as Angelica nods and began listening again to his father's teachings as well instructions while Angel half listening to their lesson while watching the twins play, and as if something catches their attention again, either Rorru or Rika will try to catch it like a cat trying to chase a red dot from a laser

The rainy day surely are filled by the family bonding time before tucking the kids to bed once it's became noon or as the sky gets a darken tin of red


End file.
